fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
HvV episode 3
'Heroes win immunity again!!! ' *Alan finds hidden immunity idol* Bennett: So apparentley there is an alliance of six and I'm not freaking in it and they played me like a fiddle. Now everyone has been played in survivor at some time or another but I'm use to not getting played till like day 34, and it's day 9, I feel like they would target Fred or Tony before me so I'm trying to work my way into the alliance and I know it will be tough but I suggested voting out Fred tonight and they're down so if they're listening to me I'm well on my way to success in this game Alan: You see this the hidden immunity idol, and in my third time playing this game and this is my first idol, and I mean look at how many people have had an idol on this tribe, Bennett,Michael,Joe,Justice,Jamie and Tony, in a weird way it's stiff competition to find this and now I have it, I'm building a lot of power in this game, and at this early it could be dangerous but I ain't complaining, now it's about eliminating the non alliance members Tony: I've been looking for the idol to no avail which is something new, because I'm pretty use to finding the idol and ever since I found out there's a majority alliance I'm not part of it's dangerous and I know I'm a target and could be getting votes tonight but I've been in this exact situation before and I came out on top, and I've basically told Ray if he keeps me around I'm in his backpocket for whenever he needs me, and if he's smart he may take that up Ray: There has been a lot of talk among the alliance about who to send home, I mean Tony is older and very sneaky, Bennett is such a independent player and that does scare me, and Fred is smart he controlled Fans vs. Favourites for the majority of the game, but Tony basically told me he's in my backpocket and if I keep Tony around that could work to my advantage at a later point in this game Joe: Man oh man you have Fred Bennett and Tony who absolutely know it's one of them tonight, and they're all obviously scrambling, especially Bennett that guy is coming to me telling me what a threat Fred is and me Michael and Justice are like yes Bennett, I thinkk Bennett kind of thinks he can force his way into this alliance because he is an aggressive person and is use to using his aggresivness to get what he wants and it might be better to get rid of him before his aggresivness gets him what he wants Michael: I can tell Bennett Tony Fred all feel really really dummb, and we have a big decision tonight and when I look at the three options it's like can we get rid of all three tonight, I mean Tony is this older sneaky idol finding bastard and I do respect his gameplay very much but I don't want to be duped then you got Bennett who's trying to get into the alliance then you got Fred a guy who I voted out in Redemption Island and may be looking for revenge, so I'm just trying to voice the pros and cons of getting rid of everyone so our alliance really thinks about the decision because I'm afraid these guys egoes might eat eachother apart Jamie: I think in our alliance of six me and Justice have been really bonding, and I think we are kind of similar guys but I'm really trying to get along with him because we are both guys who have been in the final 3 and then came third even though we both played good games, so me in the end is all about people I have a chance against and Justice rubs people the wrong way so he's defintley a guy I can work with and beat in the final 3 and I'm defintley looking to take advatange of that, but that's a long ways a way so I'm also just focusing on tribal tonight Fred: Usually by day nine I'm in a really really good poisiton in this game, tonight I have a 33% chance of going home, but I think I might be taking the weirdest strategy of doing absolutely nothing to save my kneck, because I've seen Tony and Bennett talking up the majority villains and they're going to take out whoever there biggest threat is so if I'm here doing nothing while Tony and Bennett are trying to change things around Tony and Bennett are threats, my strategy here may be the smartest or dumbest strategy I guess we'll find out tonight Justice: Man these three idiots Fred Bennett and Tony, these guys thought they were big shots, and all these people thought they were better then me now look who's laughing,, I mean I'm confident in my six and I'm confident I'm going to take them all out, I mean Alan thinks he's top shit he's not, Joe the oh so good winner of revival, the reason he didn't win Season 6 and won't win heroes vs. villians is Justice Braun and oh Michael my goodness What an annoying fuck, the only guys I like are Ray and Jamie and if they have a shot to beat me I'll cut them too Bennett final words You win some and you lose some and apparentley on survivor I only lose some and lost very very bad, and I guess I'm just not meant to win this